Wo Xihuan Ni
by Mitarashi Dango
Summary: He says goodbye right in front of her. Three unspoken words had led her to say "I do" to another person. What will happen if he returns after fifteen years? A Lunar New Year ONE-SHOT just for you! Please review, I highly appreciate the effort.


**DISCLAIMER: MIKA KAWAMURA OWNS DAA! DAA! DAA! I OWN THE TITLE "WO XIHUAN NI" AND ALL THE CONTENTS UNDER THE SAID TITLE.**

**A note from the author:**

Lunar New Year Special Fan Fiction! ONE-SHOT

Summary: He says goodbye. Three unspoken words caused her to say "I do" to someone else. What will happen if he returns after fifteen years? Fan fic is purely written based on Miyu's P.O.V.

Wo Xihuan Ni ("I love you" in Mandarin)

* * *

**Wo Xihuan Ni  
a fanfic by Mitarashi Dango**

It was a regular night at the temple, the moon was full and brightly shining and the winds were blowing sweet lullabies of cold air. I was watching television and Kanata was in his room doing something. All was normal until a certain flash report had caught my attention.

"_Tonight"_ the report said, "_our Chinese brethren celebrate their Lunar New Year!!! In other in other headlines, a barrage of shooting stars would show in the skies later midnight! The best view may be seen in Heomachi!_"

"A chance to confess," I said to myself.

It had been a few weeks since Ruu and Wannya had left our sights and we were living alone right now. Just him and I. My parents had told me earlier this afternoon that tomorrow was the day that I would leave the temple with them so basically, I had little time to tell him the three words that I felt.

I left the living room with the hopes of telling him my true feelings. I found it weird actually, because it was usually the boys who would confess to girls. In rare occasions it was reverse; it would be the girls who would confess first before boys. I probably found myself in that rare occasion.

Time slowly ticked by as it told me to set the stage that I would be using. I had three preparations to do that night. First was cooking. It was first because you can't clearly think with an empty stomach, I could imagine the scenario of confessing to him and he would reply that I was probably hungry. It would be a waste of words. Second was what I would be wearing. Dressing myself with something fancy but not that fancy that he'd find my confession as some sort of comedy show which would cause him to laugh his wits out and in turn I would slap him really hard. The last one was bringing up the topic of the shooting stars. I had to avoid any suspicions of my true intentions on why I wanted him up the rooftop.

The emotions after those three words are said to confuse anyone. Some feel the same, others are outright confused, there are those who are sad or happy, and in weird and rare occasions, angry. It's actually easy to overcome the emotions, easier than saying the actual words that bring about the confusion. What I mean is, it is really hard to say the words "I love you" because of the fact that you might faint just thinking of the scenario. Bottomline: Confessions must be well-planned and timed right.

I decided to take a peek inside his room a few hours before the light show. So I did... I took a peek and I saw something that would be seen in rare occasions. The snoozing was expected from him but something intrigued me. I saw that his face was covered by a magazine or a book of some sort and it had a title "Feng Shui and Zen for Japanese People". I laughed softly and found myself surprised that a person as cool and smart as he was would actually believe in horoscopes and things that one should do for good luck.

There was nothing wrong with good luck actually, I find myself intrigued by the horoscopes in magazines. I remember that the horoscope for me today was: "Go for it! If you have courage and determination you will not fail! Time is short." In short, it was telling me to confess because I would be leaving soon. It was probably a coincidence that I received that horoscope.

I closed the door and walked away from his room. Suddenly, I felt a strange feeling inside of me. It was cold, then, it disappeared. I figured that it was probably my anxiety or feeling tense and all. I told myself that it was probably the mixed emotions I was feeling right now. This made me ask whether I would faint or not when the time comes. Hopefully, I'll find the courage to say the three words.

I returned to the kitchen in a short while. I found myself clueless of what I would cook. I'll be honest with you, I'm lazy. I relied on Wannya to cook and I would just eat and all. Now, I'm feeling the effects of my own laziness and I had no idea how to cook or what to cook. I was out of ideas. Then and there I remembered that "food is a key to one's heart", I began to wonder whether it was true. Hopefully, not, my cooking was bad and it would probably serve as a barricade instead of a key.

It actually took a few miracles and cook books to get dinner going and done. Sadly, I escaped the dilemma, my cooking dilemma, with some problems. One or two cuts created by the knife and a soft burn on my palm. I washed my wounds and I quickly treated them and got them bandaged hoping that he won't realize.

I was paranoid, if he ever saw my wounds he would probably say that I was an idiot for doing all the cooking and stuff and that would be a disaster for my plan.

I walked out of the kitchen to find the same cold feeling again. However, this time, it was different. I realized that this was colder than the first one, that I was clearly having no mixed emotions. The feeling was somewhat said, that something was about to happen. It was like...I'm not saying goodbye...

I finally snapped out of my thoughts when I heard my name being called. I looked forward and I saw him in front of my. Those sweet brown eyes, that lovely hair of a brunette captivated me. It was him.

"Oi, Miyu!" said Kanata "what are you doing just standing there? It's like your spaced out or something. Anyway, you prepared dinner right? Shall we eat? Because I'm really hungry."

He was smiling at me another rare occasion in my book. I rarely saw him smile probably because we were always arguing and busy that I never had the time to look at his face. I noticed that he was blushing a little, perhaps, I thought to myself, that he was feeling the same thing for me, but I was unsure.

"Sorry," I said "I was just thinking of something."

I hesitantly left him there but words suddenly flew out of my mouth.

"Ne~ Kanata-san," I said.

He looked at me with an innocent curious look which melted my heart. I was nervous, how could I say to him that I wanted to meet him up above the rooftop? It was like suicide if he rejected. Thankfully, he opened his mouth and said the very words that I wanted to say.

"Miyu-san, want to go up the rooftop? They say that there is a wonderful meteor shower tonight. Let's see it together! The last night that we would be together I'd like to spend it with you. And... I need to tell you something as well."

I probably scored a big one there, I knew it! He loved me as well. My plan number two was not achieved actually as we ended up eating dinner. My hesitant decision to leave was silenced by him saying that we should meet up on the rooftop tonight. I was feeling confused and all and I was telling myself that I shouldn't. But... there is no time for that now, it was probably my final goodbye. An ironic goodbye actually, to tell someone that you love him but the moment you realize it you are waving goodbye at each other.

I had dinner with him and yet again I found myself surprised. I actually cooked something worthwhile that even I enjoyed the taste. Meals are really better when you are expecting something good to come. It is like a sensation that you couldn't escape, a europhia.

It was a few minutes before the meteor shower that I climbed to the roof. I suddenly remembered the child-like things I used to believe like wishing upon a star so that it would come true. Somehow, I wanted to believe that it was true. So, that night, I tried. My gazing at the sky was stopped by him again. He was carrying a bouquet of roses and I got the message that wasn't supposed to know that it was mine. He sat beside me and he was sweating a lot. Of course I was too. It was, a moment of truth.

"Make a wish," he said, "then close your eyes."

I closed my eyes and made a wish. It was a wish that I would soon regret.

"I wish, that I wouldn't leave the temple," I said silently.

Then, I felt the cold feeling again. I opened my eyes and saw him again. He opened his mouth and said "I lov..." then, he fell on my chest. I slapped him really hard hoping to give some sense into him, but, he didn't respond. His eyes were still closed and he was getting cold. The stars showered down, the bouquet fell from his hand as it silently hit the ground and all I heard was myself screaming his name.

Then, total darkness...

_It felt like I was not the one saying goodbye...like... he was the one going to say it._

_I have no more time to tell him..._

_Make a wish, then, close your eyes..._

_I wish that I wouldn't leave the temple..._

_KANATA!!! KANATA!!! KANATA!!!_

_Why... why did you say goodbye? Kanata..._

I found myself in the hospital one week later visiting my dear friend. It was actually hard to swallow that I didn't say goodbye. His strange coma-like disease has caused my parents and I to move in to Saionji temple and accompany Mr. Hosho. It was ironic, I wasn't the one who said goodbye, it was him. The doctors said that he wasn't dead. It wasn't a coma either. It was a rare sickness caused by depression. His body was functioning but he was somehow deaf, mute, blind and paralyzed... fate was so cruel... perhaps, I was too late to tell him...Perhaps...he didn't want me to leave him and I never did...

Now, here I am** fifteen years later**. I am engaged to Kanata's one time rival named Mizuki and I was about to wed him tomorrow. I went to the hospital today to say my final goodbyes to the one I had loved before. It was probably pointless because he couldn't hear me.

I stopped blaming myself actually. I was opened up that it was not entirely my fault that he was in an unexplainable condition. I was about to be wed, yet, there was no first kiss yet. I told myself that in case he woke up. I'd smash it in right to his face.

There were decisions here and there actually. Mizuki was comfortable that we'll be residing in the temple and all so that I could keep an eye on his legacy. He was probably long dead and all but I still believed that someday he would wake up.

Believing was actually achieving...who knew that the someday was actually my wedding day.

I found myself walking on the altar, full wedding gown and properly prepared, I was holding the bouquet of roses that every girl dreams about. But I didn't dream about that wedding, it was all a hoax for me. Until... my phone rang.

Everyone laughed and wondered why I probably had my phone with me. I looked at it wondering who was calling in such an important occasion. It shocked me to see who was calling. It read... Kanata's doctor. I answered the phone and hoped with all my heart that it was the one I wanted to hear.

"He's awake," the doctor said.

I was in trouble, I was about to walk down the aisle when the doctor called and told me that he was awake. I wanted another day so that I would be able to postpone Mizuki's damn wedding and do mine with Kanata. Then, something unexpected.

"It's him, isn't it?" Mizuki said.

I looked at him like I was about to cry. I mean, what bride would say that she would marry a man and at the last minute walk away. Somehow, I knew that the man was different.

"Go," he said to me, "you love him don't you?"

I acknowledged him and I ran to the exit. It was sunset when I left the chapel. Then, light... there was still hope that glittered around me. Then I remembered, Mizuki's promise to me. It was a promise that he'd let go just in case Kanata would wake up...

I arrived at the hospital that night as I forced the hospital room door open and I saw it with my own eyes. He was sitting and somewhat confused. He looked at me and I looked at him. My heart had felt warm again. He had melted the ice that covered it for fifteen damn years. I wanted to say idiot to him for saying goodbye without even telling me. But all I could do now was blurt out the words I wanted to say fifteen years ago.

"I love you," I said. ("Wo Xihuan Ni" I said.)

It was a night to remember. The moon was full and it had exactly been fifteen years since he said goodbye. Once in a blue moon or perhaps once in a new lunar year... I was finally able to say the three words to him and all confusion had dispersed for one day. All I felt now was extreme happiness and the warmth that was somewhat new and longed for. I finally found love...

**- END -**

**So how did you like the fan fiction? This is a Lunar New Year special and I hope that you liked it! Please do leave your reviews as it is highly appreciated. Thanks!!!**

**- the author, Mitarashi Dango  
**

* * *


End file.
